Going Back Changes Everything
by N170017
Summary: Another alternative to the ending.
1. Prologue

Title: Going Back Changes Everything

Feedback: Please

Author: N170017

Note: I re-posted this story because I hated the POV. So yeah that's basically what I did. I have a bunch more chapters ready for this story too. Thank you for the reviews the first time this was posted. This chapter is really short because it's just the prologue.

POV: Buffy

Flash Back:

I walk into Angel's office. Lorne, Spike, Angel, Gunn and Wesley are standing there talking. I know it's about their plans for the senior partners' takedown. They all turn towards me at my sudden appearance. I look at them all as Spike stands up. Sadness and anger creep into my face. How could he not tell me he was back? Spike takes a step forward and opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind as he goes in for a hug instead. The other people in the room watch us, all silent.

Voice Over (Only from a few minuets away):

"Are you sure you're up for this. I know you're strong but this will kill you. No one will make it out of this battle. The senior partners are strong. We can't really stop them," Angel tells me obviously not sure what to say or what has just happened.

I understand this fully though there's no need for him to try to reason it to me, "I know Angel. I know, but I can help and I-I am not just going to leave you alone in this battle. I don't think that I could do that. I've lost too many people." My tone is mundane as I take my time to think about what should be said. Today will be very difficult.

End of flashback now to the present day (just two days later):

I run up the stairs closely followed by the new liaison, Hamilton. Blood is dramatically swirled on my hands. I fumble on the doorknob of Angel's office door while breathing harshly. I give up and just go for the standard kick it open strategy. The wooden dark splinters and I run inside. Hamilton enters the door not more than 30 seconds later carrying an axe and looking savage.

I look around knowing there is no where else for me to go. I can just stand there waiting for the end. I face the window by the desk and turn around only to see that Illyria is lying on the ground on the verge of death. A tear falls down my face. I'd only know her for two days. I had fought by her side, I guess you can say it brings you closer. The liaison comes up from my side and places the axe down silently on the desk. I turn to him looking right into his murderous eyes. I know it is useless so I just stop fighting.

The room is in horrible disrepair. Why did I agree to do this again? He grabs me by the throat suffocating me while pushing me back onto the desk while I stare at the once magnificent Illyria. Illyria looks into my eyes. Knowing that I'm searching hers helplessly as her own go blank. She is dead; I know it, just gone. Where had she gone? She wasn't the worst demon ever had she gone to somewhere better? No, my decision is made, she couldn't have. All the destruction she had caused in her many lives. There was no way she was at peace... now.

Illyria's body suddenly starts to twitch. She is trying to hold on although that isn't possible; it's too late for her. A luminous blue light escapes her leather outfit as the room revolves and transforms. What's happening?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Four Days Ago

Title: Going Back Changes Everything

Feedback: I would really love it... my grammar sucks so I just want to out right admit that. Further more I just want to say that it's very, very helpful!

Author: N170017

Note: Okay here's another chapter for this story. It's kinda confusing, I think. So yeah, tell me if you think I should re-do it. Anyway all you need to know is that when a name is in brackets () it means it's their thoughts that will be written below. Well I hope I didn't confuse anyone more... Thanks for reviewing by the way on the last chapter!

POV: Buffy

Four days ago:

(Illyria)

I walk by the secretary station in the W&H office quiet and solemn. No one in the office noticed me although I had a presence that should be grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. I would like to talk to the being Angel, but he is busy at the moment, preoccupied with that confusing manager of his time. So I turn from them and walk towards his office to await their pointless conversation to come to a close.

-------

(Angel)

Right now Spike and I are talking to Harmony by her desk. She had done something to truly piss off Spike and greatly annoy me, but you'll hear all about that in a minuet. Spike looked like he was about to growl at her as I stifled a laugh. Spike sucked at getting angry, well now that he's all soul-y and everything.

"I swear Harmony if you do that again you're really going to get fired," Spike states staring at his former flame.

"Well jeez I mean then don't have fights with other worldly creatures in the office and expect me to know what a He-plague demon is and what kind of a weapon a nezox is," Harmony replies with a scowl on her face.

I watch the two fully amused at their banter. But hey I'm still a bit fed up with the one smashed wall behind Harmony's desk. "It's pronounced Hetroplago not He-plague- Lets just let the office pay for the damage. It doesn't really matter now I guess," I say slowly and then amusement hits again, "Oh and Harmony a nezox is that weapon on your left," I add pointing on the desk.

"What NO, that's a letter opener," Harmony says staring down and then realizing her mistake, she mutters, "Oh never mind I see the difference now but hey I still shouldn't have known that was what you wanted." She reeled not wanting her high esteem to be blown down.

"There's a label Harmony look in big type and it's right in front of you I mean bloody hell Harmony you looked at it while that guy strangled me and threw me at the wall." Spike yelled as Harmony narrowed her eyes.

"Hey you almost barreled down on top of me so don't go into the, who was more hurt column because I clearly chipped my nail ducking from you," Harmony said annoyed at the bleached vampire in front of her. I really wanted to laugh but I knew this wasn't the right time.

Spike glared at Harmony ready to yell his head off but I intercepted the two, "Hey guys relax lets just get all this worked out now and then we can kill each other."

-------

(Illyria)

I was almost at the door to Angel's office but I stopped and stared at the mystery of the Earthly beings. Why did they argue and hurt each other? Why didn't they see what it caused? They were silly and foolish. They would never learn. They'll only last another 10000 to 20000 years.

-------

Meanwhile inside Angel's office Buffy and the new liaison materialized by the desk.

(Buffy)

"What in the..." Hamilton sputtered letting go of my neck.

I pulled my neck as far from him as I could while looking around the recently reconstructed room. First place I looked was the spot where Illyria once was, she wasn't there. Seems she still had some power left after all... I guess what Angel told me was right, I mean about his little time traveling episode. Apparently Illyria was more complicated than any of us thought.

I quietly stepped sideways, while the liaison still seemed caught in his own world. Not noticing that I as his prey was moving slowly away. He stared all around the room. He didn't understand where he was and how it happened. I guess the guys at the head office weren't going to be happy with him.

I slowly moved my hand across the desk and circled the axe that lay delicately positioned on the top with my hand. Then I squeezed the handle and swung.

Hamilton looked up at me and saw what I was about to do. He moved his hand up to stop me but was too late as the blade collided with his neck. His head came off clearly. My expression changed to one of sadness. Not that I'd cared of the guys' untimely ending at all. But... all that had happened had really gotten to me. I'd seen them all die. Angel, Spike, all their gang here and lastly this guy. They all had died only inches from my watchful eyes. I couldn't think like that now though, I had to figure out what time I'd landed myself into. Maybe I could save them. All of them, well not Hamilton but everyone else.

I moved my head up sharply as the door slightly jarred open. In walked the recently passed Illyria. She stared at me, not knowing who I was and not comprehending why I now stood there with a corpse at my feet.

"Who are you?" Illyria asked.

-------

(Angel)

I crane my neck sideways... who is that. I can hear Illyria talking to someone who sounds a lot like... it can't be but it is... Buffy. I turn to Spike and we exchange a look, he hears it too. We both forget about our squabble and try to focus on the new disaster that's just forming.

"It's not important right now, what's the date?" I hear Buffy ask hurriedly.

There is no response though as Spike and I walk over to my office. What's happening anyway...?

"Buffy?" I asked when I reach the room.

She nodded in answer, smiling when she caught my eyes.

-------

(Buffy)

"What... how... But... you..., help me out here Angel?" Spike managed to say. I guess Spike would always be Spike. I could have giggled right then and there at him but then I remembered his death. It replayed in my mind and pulled me back from the happy feelings. I guess I should explain.

"Well it's a long story," I started. I really hope I'm not too late. We're obviously close to the time. They all looked on edge, but that could be since a girl that they both dated just materialized out from no where. But that was just a thought.

-------

(Harmony)

I feel rejected; Spike and Angel just walked away from me without even a signal of departure. I walk over to Angel's office to see what the big fuss is about but when I enter the room I am shocked at the sight of Buffy. What the hell was she doing here?

Although I'm thinking that this might just give my day a boast, I mean this has to be amusing. Of course not for all those worry-worts but for me anyway. I can't wait to see the jealous rivals start. I just have to interrupt... I'm not so patient you see and this is something defiantly worth seeing, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but how did you manage to get in here? We have like about the best security around," I smiled at the group in front of me. I'd caught everyone's attention.

-------

(Angel)

I look at Buffy, admiration clear in my eyes. Buffy's so smart, I mean to figure out such a complicated devise as the security system. I would have even given out praise if not for the steely look in her eyes that told me this wasn't the time to worry about silly facts like that.

-------

(Buffy)

"Well Harmony that's not really important," I frown. Maybe I should tell them that Illyria isn't all that harmless. But then again I shouldn't confuse them so soon. Also I don't want to screw up the future, well not make it worse anyway. "But I think the reason It seems I haven't set off any alarms is that a certain demon made the world go all time wonky if you know what I mean." I finished sarcastically glaring down at Miss. Blue and leather who stood by the conference room now.

"What is this word wonky?" Illyria questioned. Illyria didn't know I meant her. She didn't even know that she could do something so elaborate. At least not at this moment in time apparently, "I am unfamiliar with this term."

"It means..." Spike began to explain. But then stopped short. I guess he saw how pointless it would be to explain. "Ugh, Bloody hell that's not important, what do you mean made the world wonky? Illyria wouldn't, well yes she would but she couldn't do that kind of thing anymore," Spike stated.

"Well apparently she can, now what's the date?" I questioned exasperated now. Maybe I should've just demanded that in the first place. I didn't have time for all these questions. What would happen if I really was too late? I know these guys too well to know that the questions were just the beginning of it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
